


Cheerful People

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cheerful People [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Loud House (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballet, Cheerleaders, Cute, Dancing, Ghosts, Humor, Musicals, Optimism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: There are the 6 stories are See Rose dance, After the Ball, Good Morning Graciela, Pollyella, Best Day Ever and Cheer up Brittney.





	1. Prologue

A black cat meowed and played with a yarn.

A baby girl was laughing.

A Mexican old woman said "Hola ninos I'm gonna read you a story about people that were cheerful and optimistic despite the bad things. Hope you enjoy it"

She opens a book.

"The story is called See Rose dance and it's about a girl who can dance but her neighbor gets so jealous"


	2. See Rose Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is invited to a dance audition but her neighbor's not gonna like it. Inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode. Rest in peace Stephen Hillenburg.

Rose's Apartment, Paris, France

A mexican man opens the door.

"The coast is clear"

But he hears a sweet voice

~Hi Mr. Ramirez~

Mr. Ramirez growled

Rose started dancing and twirled.

Rose giggled

"Ay Dios Mio Rose what are you doing here!?"

Rose said "I got music in my mind!" as she takes out her brain.

Musical notes come out of it and upbeat surf music plays. She turns a dial and upbeat accordian music plays. She turns it again and ballad music plays.

Mr. Ramirez stick his tongue in disgust.

Rose squealed "I love that song!"

Rose puts her brain back into her head.

Rose said "Here I go"

Rose began to dance as maracas join the music

Mr. Ramirez said "That is the stupidest dance move I've ever seen"

Rose said "Who put you on the planet ugh!"

Rose moonwalked much to Mr. Ramirez's dismay.

Clock transition

Rose was humming a tune as she was dancing.

Mr. Ramirez growled

But Rose saws a note and picked it up

"Dear. Rose you're invited to a dance audition"

Rose squealed

Mr. Ramirez screamed

Clock transition

Mr. Ramirez tried to teach Rose how to dance but failed when Rose gets tired and goes to sleep.

The cute girls were dancing and singing.

"That was so cute expect for the part next"

"Next up is Mr. Ramirez"

Mr. Ramirez began to dance.

"That was amazing you got the part!"

But Mr. Ramirez realized that he was dancing in his arch rival's show.


	3. After the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes after Stinking Badges, Frida helps the ghost of a brooding man during a ball.

Frida hummed a tune as she danced gracefully.

Manny said "Oh hey Frida why are you so excited"

Frida said "Tomorrow is the Nunez Ball!"

Marigraciela said "Did you hear what Frida said"

Pablo said "Legend has it a Nunez girl sings a sweet song to a brooding young man in order to help him reunited with the love of his life"

Frida said "Aww it's so sad yet sweet"

Marigraciela said "Tragico"

Later......

Today is finally the Nunez Ball

Frida had her bright blue hair in a bun. She was wearing a red dress, a gold necklace, skull earrings and black shoes.

Classical music played as everyone began to dance.

Suddenly Frida hears someone playing a sad tune.

It was a ghostly man with messy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a Spanish style tuxedo.

Frida said "Hey what's wrong"

A ghostly guitarist said in spanish "I was sad because everyone was dancing expect for me"

Frida said "Clearly I could help"

Frida began to dance with a ghostly guitarist.

He said in spanish "I-i feel like I've been dancing with someone"


	4. Good Morning Graciela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni tries to cheer Graciela up.

Leni was dancing as she was humming a tune.

Leni walked to Graciela's house and knocked the door.

Graciela opens the door.

"Oh hi Leni"

Leni said "Hi Graciela it is a sunny day!" as she mades a rainbow

Graciela shuddered

"Come on!"

Leni grabbed Graciela's hand

Royal Woods Park

Graciela let out a squeak as she sees a blue bird.

But a blue bird landed on her finger.

Graciela gulped

Graciela gently cleared her throat and began to sing

Leni's jaw dropped and her eyes widen in awe.

The animals come as Graciela continued singing.

Leni said "Graciela......I didn't know you can sing"

Graciela blushed


	5. Pollyella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella auditions for a musical much to Sugar's dismay.

Ella was humming a tune as she was dancing.

But she saws a poster and picked it up.

Ella began to read "Auditions for Dulce Bebita"

Ella smiles

Clock transition

Sugar was practicing but Ella opens the doors.

Everyone gasped

Sugar growled as she breaks her baton in half.

Ella was walking to the stage and began to sing.

Everyone cheered

"That-that was beautiful Ella you got the part!"

Ella gasped

Sugar said "But that's not fair! how come Ella auditioning!?"

"Well because she is beautiful than you"

Sugar growled

Today is finally the musical

The curtains opened

Ella was dancing as she was humming a tune.

But she hears a ghostly moaning

It was her classmate dressed as a ghostly girl.

"Ay Dios Mio what's wrong"

She began to sing in Spanish ~Please let me leave peacefully or I will rot and die~

"Don't worry I promise I'll put you to rest"

Sugar pretend to yawn.

Everyone cheered

Sugar growled

Clock transition

Ella and her classmates bow as everyone cheered.


	6. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariella tries to make it a best day ever but failed.

Mariella yawned as the sunlight shined on her.

Mariella was humming a tune as she walked out of her room.

After a shower, Mariella puts on her pink dress and pink mary jane shoes.

Mariella walked out of her house.

Mariella walked into a botanica.

But she hears a scream

It was her co-worker.

"Mariella would you please stop-"

Cute ghostly puppies walked around them.

Mariella giggled

Mariella began to sing as she began to dance 

The ghostly puppies began to follow her.

His jaw dropped.


	7. Cheer up Brittney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star tries to cheer Brittney up but she joined the cheerleading squad.

Brittney was trying to do a cartwheel but Star appears behind her.

~Hi Brittney~

Brittney screamed and falls

Brittney said "WHAT IS IT BUTTERFACE!?"

Star said "I was wondering that.....can I join the cheerleading squad"

Brittney said "No!"

A few minutes later

Star does a cartwheel, spin and a backflips

The judges cheered

Brittney's jaw dropped

Star laughed

Brittney growled


End file.
